Now You Finally See Me
by liamgustin
Summary: Male/Male The story of Dylan and Daniels realization of their love for each other. But its not as easy as all that, this is magic after all.
1. Chapter 1

Now You Finally See Me

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Now You See Me. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

This story is starting during the events of the second movie, just before Atlas saved Dylan after he escaped from the safe. This chapter is short and there isn't any sex in it but there will be in future chapters.

As Daniel dived down to the bottom of the river he hoped he'd get there in time to save him, ever since Dylan came back for them after they were kidnapped, Atlas saw Dylan in a whole new perspective. There was a reason things never worked out with Henley and she could see why even if Atlas couldn't. When Daniel reached the bottom he was relieved to see that Dylan made it out of the safe but shocked and scared to see him unconscious. Atlas grabbed onto Dylan and swam harder than ever before. Once out of the water Atlas shook him, 'wake up' he cried, tears starting to form in his eyes. Atlas pounded on Dylan's chest, which made him cough up the all the water in his lungs, leaning over coughing his heart out the gang smiled in relief with Atlas leaning over Dylan helping him recover. Dylan looked up into Atlas's eyes and threw his arms around him kissing him deeply but quickly since he still couldn't stop coughing. The horsemen sat back in shock, but Atlas kept helping Dylan.

After they had all recovered and back in the safety of the magic shop, Dylan staggered over to where Atlas was sitting. Lula started to follow but Merritt grabbed her shoulder holding her back, they needed time alone. Dylan sat down next to Daniel jolting him back to reality, 'sorry' Dylan said to Atlas 'no that's fine' Atlas started 'you just startled me'. 'No' Dylan replied 'I'm sorry about kissing you, I just was so overwhelmed and when I saw you there I, I don't know what came over me', Atlas didn't say anything so Dylan started to stand but was quickly pulled back down by Atlas. Dylan turned to look at Daniel but was greeted with another kiss, this time it lasted, the pair kissed so passionately their body's tensed and their hair stood on end. When they broke they just looked at each other. But they passionate stare was quickly interrupted but a conversation behind them. 'You owe me ten bucks' Merritt said to Jack opening his palm. Dylan and Daniel laughed and stood up where Lula gave them both a big hug.

After dinner that night once Atlas was in bed, Dylan sneaked into the room and hopped into the bed as well trying not to wake him. But Daniel was already awake but he stayed silent, Dylan pulled the covers up over the pair of them making sure Atlas was covered and resting his arm over Daniel after he did. The pair stayed like this until they drifted off to sleep, letting tomorrow deal with this very weird but happy situation for the pair of them.

That is all for chapter 1. There will be more chapters and they will include sex.


	2. Chapter 2

Now You Finally See Me

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Now You See Me. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

Daniel awoke staring into the eyes of Dylan who was already awake, even though their time together has been short he has never felt closer to anyone. Daniel leans forward to kiss Dylan which is quickly accepted. It's just a light kiss before the pair break away continuing to stare into each other's eyes. Daniel is the first to break the silence, 'so what are we doing? He asks 'I don't really know' Dylan responds 'it's all just happened so fast, but its good right', 'it really is' Atlas responds 'it's like there has always been a reason we were so drawn to each other even if neither of us knew it' 'exactly'.

Daniel shuffles over in the bed and leans his head in the crook of Dylan's neck, Dylan puts his arm around the back of Daniels neck his hand drawing patters on his shoulder. It's all happening so fast but neither of them care it just feels right, like their wholes with magic and the eye have all led to this moment right now embracing each other as the sun shines through the half open blinds.

The moment was perfect but briefing ending when Merritt barged into room without knocking. 'Wake up' he yelled smiling as he knows he ruined a nice moment. Atlas and Dylan just looked at him with exhaustion, Daniel throwing a pillow at him as he closed the door. 'We probably should get up though' Dylan started 'we have to prepare for the final act', 'I hate when your right' Daniel said kissing Dylan before hopping out of bed to take a well needed shower. Once Daniel was inside the shower the hot water cascading over his body, he was so occupied he didn't even hear the shower door open until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw Dylan who was also naked and ready for a shower, Daniel smiled moving over to make some extra room for Dylan.

Inside the shower Dylan massaged Daniels back which was then reciprocated, this was all happening so fast a couple of days ago they had no idea they even felt this way about each other. But when they knew they just knew it was meant to be. Daniel turned Dylan around and kissed him, his arms resting over Dylan's shoulders, Dylan took no time in returning the kiss entirely, his arms rest around Atlas's back pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed together. Daniel broke away from the kiss resting his head on Dylan's shoulder letting the warm water fall over both of them. 'I...I thought I lost you last night' Atlas said digging his face deeper into the crook of Dylan's neck 'I had no idea you even meant so much to me until I saw you there at the bottom of the river and on the bank, I thought you dead, I thought I lost you before I even had you' Daniel started choking out the words his eyes starting to water. Dylan grabbed Atlas's head and turned him so they were eye to eye. 'I am not going anywhere' Dylan said kissing him briefly before pulling him into a hug.

After the shower the pair got dried and dressed and headed out to join the others, ready to make a plan. Before they reached the others Dylan stopped Atlas turning to look at him, 'listen' he started 'I think it would be best to focus on the final act right now, this is going to be difficult and we need to be totally focused, do you understand', Daniel was upset but he knew he was right, this act was going to be a whole lot harder than the first one, 'I understand' he replied. Dylan smiled at him giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before they headed out to join the others.

 **1 MONTH LATER**

The act went just as they had planned, everyone got what they deserved. The horseman were now all living at the eye, everyone had their own room except for Daniel and Dylan who requested a room together, much to the excitement of the other horseman and the pair themselves. Daniel hadn't been this close with anyone in a long time maybe even ever, he hasn't loved anyone like he loves Dylan, and Dylan felt the same way about Atlas. All the pair wanted to do was say they I love you, but they were scared. All the other horsemen could see they were in love and tried to help and encourage where they could, but the pair just couldn't make sense of it.

One day Jack caught up with Daniel who was practicing his card throwing, even after all the card throwing while the horseman stole the chip, Daniel wanted to learn how to throw long distance. Jack started helping him practice be the expert he is. Daniel didn't show it but he was happy to have Jack helping him. Jack was trying to show Daniel the technique using hand gestures but Atlas just couldn't pick it up. So Jack walked over behind Daniel putting his arms around his waist and grabbing his hands, 'what are you doing? Daniel asked, 'this is the only way you'll learn' Jack replied using Daniels hand to make the motion he needed. Daniel was surprised when his card actually flew across the room coming to a rest on the floor. 'WOW' Daniel said turning to look at Jack clearly excited by throwing a card that well 'I did it', Jack smiled and without thinking leaned forward and kissed Atlas. Atlas took a second to realise and pulled away in shock, 'I…I'm sorry' Jack said clearly shocked by his own actions. Jack thought for a moment and then just ran leaving Daniel feeling shocked and confused.

At dinner that night everyone showed up but Jack and Daniel, much to the confusion of Dylan and Lula. 'So where are our 2 young horsemen tonight? Merritt asked, Lula spoke first 'I tried asking him but he just said he wasn't feeling up to it tonight', 'yeah' Dylan started 'Daniel said the same thing to me' when is asked him. 'There must be a bit of stomach bug going around' Li said, not really believing his own words.

Back in Daniels room he was quietly resting on the bed until he heard a knock, 'I'm really not up for dinner tonight Dylan' Atlas called getting up to answer the door expecting to see Dylan but was greeted by Jack. 'Hi' Jack said, 'hey' Daniel replied. 'Umm, can I come in? Jack asked, 'I don't know if that's such a good idea' Daniel replied 'yeah that's cool' Jack responded 'I just wanted to apologise for today' Jack started 'It was stupid and I don't know what is thinking, I was just so caught up In the moment' 'it's okay' Daniel said interrupting Jack, but he was quickly interrupted himself by Jack continuing 'no, it's not okay, I guess I've just had all these emotions building up for so long, ever since I can remember I have looked up to you and your magic and when we joined together it became so much more for me, but I guess it was just too late, you've found someone and I can't get in the way of that, you won't have to worry about me anymore' when Jack finished talking he just walked off, Daniel was about to follow him to get him to elaborate but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and came face to face with Dylan who was on his back from dinner. 'Are you okay babe? Dylan asked seeing the confused face on his boyfriend. 'Umm, no not really' he replied, Dylan led Daniel into their room and sat on the edge of the bed his arm around Daniels back, 'tell me everything' Dylan asked concerned. Daniel didn't want to lie so he just told him everything about the kiss about how Jack has loved him this whole time and about Jack say they won't have to worry about him anymore. Dylan listened the whole time, he wasn't mad at Jack Dylan had missed being with Daniel over dinner so how must it have been for Jack to be so close to Daniel but never showing how he really feels. 'It'll be okay' Dylan said 'we will sort all of this out in the morning, but for now let's just get some sleep' Daniel nodded and the pair changed into their pyjamas. Daniel was so upset about being so blind to poor Jack that he just s]went to sleep without giving Dylan a kiss, Dylan didn't mind he knew how hard this must be for Daniel.

In the morning Dylan woke up first, he quietly scooted out of bed and headed out of the room towards Jacks room, Dylan wanted to have a talk. When Dylan arrived at the door he knocked but there was no answer, he knocked again and this time the door creaked open, it wasn't even closed properly. Dylan walked into the room expecting to see Jack in bed but the room was empty, no Jack. But he did see a sealed envelope reading Daniel on the front. Dylan knew he shouldn't have but he needed to see what Jack had wrote. He opened the envelope and read the letter quietly to himself.

 _Daniel_

 _I'm sorry about everything, I never should have told you how I really feel. But in a way I'm glad I did, you have been this light in my life for so long now that I forgot what it was like to not love you. Ever since you found Dylan and he found you I have never been happier and sadder at the same time. I'm so happy that you can be happy but I will never be happy while I'm here. Tell Lula that I'm sorry it had to be this way, and say goodbye to Merritt._

 _Please don't you or anyone else try to look for me I'll be okay I made it own my own before I met you and I can keep doing now._

 _I wish you and Dylan all the love in the world._

 _Jack._

Dylan was in shock, he just sat on the edge of the bed with the letter in his hand until he saw Daniel standing in the door. Atlas saw the note and saw the envelope addressed to him making the connection. 'How could you open this? Daniel asked in shock and anger grabbing the note out of Dylan's hand, 'I'm sorry' Daniel replied 'I just needed to know', 'because you didn't trust me' Atlas said feeling betrayed that his own boyfriend doesn't trust him. 'I'm sorry' Dylan said again 'I do trust you, I love you'. Daniel paused at hearing Dylan say he loved him and Daniel love him to but right now he didn't feel it, 'just get out' Atlas said turning to look away from 'Daniel please' Dylan pleaded 'OUT' Atlas said shouting this time. Dylan turned and ran out of the room, Daniel wiped away a few tears hating what just happened but he focused on the note in his hand.

After Daniel had read it he called to the other horsemen, he told them the important bits that Jack was leaving because he wasn't happy, that's all they needed to know. Even though Jack didn't want them to they all started figuring out where he would have gone, they threw ideas out about countries and cities, trains and planes. But they were all too risky the horsemen were some of the most wanted people in the world, not just by the police but by other people like Tressler, Jack needed to disappear and with his skill and pretending to be dead if he went into hiding it would be almost impossible even for the eye to find him.

Dylan came out of his room and went over to Daniel but he just turned away, much to shock of the others. Dylan knew when not to push it. 'Not now' Daniel said 'all that matters now is finding Jack', 'but maybe we should let him go, Henley left and she's doing fine' Dylan pleaded to Atlas. 'Henley wanted to leave Dylan, Jack doesn't he's just doing this because of me, you can do what you want but I'm going to find him'. Dylan knew he was right, 'is there something more going on here? Lula asked 'nothing that's important now' Daniel replied 'all that matters now is finding Jack'.

And that's the end of chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed, leave me a review and tell me what you thought, more chapters to come but not sure where this story is heading so let me know what you think. But anyway thank you so much for watching and as always I will see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Now You Finally See Me

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Now You See Me. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

As the days past after Jacks disappearance the horseman started to lose hope, Dylan had spoken with the eye but even they couldn't find him. Lula and Merritt spoke with everyone they knew that they could trust but still no luck. Daniel feeling personally responsible for this was working himself to the bone, barely sleeping since Jack left much, to the annoyance of Dylan who was still trying to make it up to Daniel. Daniel had already forgiven him but he was too preoccupied with finding Jack to deal with that.

Around lunch time during the 5th day since Jack left, Daniel left the apartment saying he needed to have a look at something, Dylan was getting ready to follow because even after everything that's happened he still loved him. Just before he reached the door, Merritt blocked his way, 'what are you doing? Daniel asked, 'I'll go' Merritt started 'you're a lot better than me at this sort of thing, you keep looking for Jack and I'll go help Dylan, that's where I'm most useful'. Daniel agreed thanking Merritt as he left. When Merritt caught up to Dylan he made his presence known by slapping Dylan on the back which was not a good idea. 'JESUS' Dylan yelled jumping out of his skin 'why? 'I'm coming with you' Merritt said, 'I don't need any help' Dylan replied as he kept walking towards his car. 'I don't care' Merritt said 'I'm worried about you and I'm worried about Jack and Daniel and Lula, I'm tired of worrying in that house, I want to go somewhere and do something', Dylan stopped to look at him 'yeah' he started 'I understand, and I guess I could use your help, but you can't tell anyone what we're doing if you do I'll' 'I understand' Merritt interrupted him knowing not to push him. The pair got into Dylan's car and they drove off down the driveway.

Back inside the house Daniel was on the verge of fainting from exhaustion, which was quickly noticed by Lula. Lula sat down on the couch and motioned for Daniel to join her, Daniel sat down next to her still reading through the letter Jack left for him, over the past few days Daniel had read it so much that the paper began to look a 100 years old, tattered and dirty but Daniel was sure he could find something in here that could be useful. 'You need to get some sleep Daniel', 'no' he replied 'I need to find Jack'. 'Why? Lula said, 'what do you mean why? Daniel replied getting defensive, 'I mean why is it so important you find him', 'because it's my fault he's gone', 'no' Lula said putting a hand on Daniels knee 'it's not your fault Jack can make his own decisions' Lula paused before continuing 'do you love him?. Daniel didn't know what to say to that, of course not he loved Dylan, but then why was it so important he find Jack, this was just getting to difficult. 'I'm going to go to bed' was al Daniel could say in response 'and I love Dylan' he muttered as he walked off down the hall. Once Daniel was gone Lula pulled out her phone sending a message to an un named contact.

 _I think he loves you as well_

It only took a moment to get a reply

 _It doesn't matter now Lula, I'm not coming back, I'm not going to get in the way of Dylan, I won't be so close to Daniel again but still alone, I'm sorry._

Lula replied

 _Jack you need to come back, it's not safe out there, it's safe here._

Jack replied again

 _No Lula, now please stop them from looking for me._

Lula didn't reply again and neither did Jack, she didn't know what to do, she just wanted everyone to be happy but that seemed impossible. She was just about to make some coffee when Li burst into the room, 'I found him, I found Jack'. Lula was in trouble now. 'shhh' she whispered 'how did you find him?, 'an old friend of mine' Li started 'I contacted him a couple days ago to be on the lookout and he just rang me saying Jack contacted him trying to get fake papers to get out of the country, so not to be suspicious my friend is getting them for him so we only have a few hours to go get him, I'm going to go get Daniel'. 'Jesus' Lula said 'slow down and calm down, no one can know where he is', 'what, why? Li replied 'we've been looking for days', 'I have been in contact with him over the last couple of days and he doesn't want us to find him, it's not fair that we bring him back here where he can't be happy'. Li really liked Jack and was upset that he was so unhappy, but Li agreed with Lula Jack deserved better than this so he agreed to keep quiet. 'So where is he? Lula asked 'he wouldn't tell me', 'He told my friend he will be waiting at some old hotel'. While Li told Lula the address they had no idea Daniel was listening in the other room already grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

When Daniel got to the address the place was so old and decrepit that he was surprised even Jack could be there but this was closest he'd been to finding Jack in days. Daniel squeezed through the half boarded up hotel doors, the place must have been abandoned decades ago. Daniel made his way through the lobby, ' _even when this place was nice it would have been bad'_ he thought to himself, even though this place is abandoned it is still pretty big with at least 4 floors from what he could tell it could take ages to find Jack, so Daniel had to think. He knew Jack liked to be free, he hated to be kept in the dark as they made him do for so long Daniel hated himself for the way they treated Jack, making him pretend to be dead for so long, the top floor. Jack also needed a view, Daniel remembered hearing Jack talk to Henley when she left that she needed to get someplace with a view, one side of this place was facing the carpark and other decrepit old buildings, but the other side was facing a river and the city, it was obvious. Daniel thought about what room Jack could be and he had a theory, but he waited to get upstairs to test it out. The staircase to the top floor was so rickety and unstable that Daniel thought he might fall through but it held.

Once at the top he looked at one of the doors to the room and was happy to see letters and numbers marking the rooms. Even though this was all a big hunch that Jack was on this side at the top he felt drawn to Jack, he knew Jack. Walking down the hall Daniel was happy his theory had worked out, almost near the end of the hall was the door he was looking for, in big brass letters and numbers right in the middle of the door, J11, If Jack was in this hotel this is where he would be. Daniel slowly opened the door which didn't squeak surprising considering going up the stairs was like an orchestra of mice. The first thing Daniel noticed in the room was a balcony looking right out over the river, the next thing he noticed was a man standing on the balcony looking out, Jack. Daniel nearly started crying, after all these days he wasn't too late Jack was here, he wasn't gone. Daniel stepped into the room and walked towards the balcony before he suddenly stopped. What was he going to say, what was he going to do, Daniel heard Lula say he can't be happy with them, so what was he even doing. Jack didn't deserve to be sad. But what if Lula was right what if he did love Jack, what if he was making the wrong decision being with Dylan, what if he was supposed to be with Jack. Daniel didn't know what was going to happen but he stepped forward onto the balcony.

Jack didn't even notice at first, of course. Daniel stepped forward tapping Jack on the shoulder, Jack jumped so high he almost fell off the balcony, he swung around expecting it to be some mugger or something. But was shocked to see Daniel, 'why did you come after me? Jack asked feeling exhausted having barely slept himself since he left, 'because I…I didn't want you to leave because of me' Atlas replied, 'it's not because of you, you didn't do anything wrong it's me and my stupid feelings' Jack argued starting to tear up 'I can't be around you', 'but Jack' Daniel pleaded we all love you and want you to be with us, I don't know what to do Jack tell me what to do', 'LOVE ME' Jack yelled through tears 'love me, don't love Dylan'. Daniel stepped back with no words to answer him, Daniel did love Dylan but he couldn't deny that there are strong feelings towards Jack, deep inside him. But he didn't know what to do, he was with Dylan, he loved Dylan. 'I'm so tired' Daniel said sitting down on the balcony with his legs crossed, 'I'm tired as well' Jack said sitting across from Atlas while wiping his eyes clean, he's cried enough since he left, he can't keep crying. 'How…how did you find me? Jack asked, Daniel answered 'I overheard Li tell Lula the address, then I knew you'd be on the top floor facing the river, and I knew you'd be in J11 because the Jack is the number 11 card in a deck of cards and I know you lo…' 'Love cards' Jack said finishing Daniels sentence. 'Yeah' Daniel said, 'how did you know I'd be on the top floor facing the river', 'because, I know, you Jack' Daniel explained. Jack smiled but it was gone quickly, the pair sat there looking out at the view Jack loved so much. 'Jack' Daniel said softly 'I really don't know how I feel anymore' Daniel paused waiting for Jack to say something but Jack stayed silent so Atlas continued, 'I know I love Dylan, but ever since you kissed me, which feels like years ago but still so clear in my mind, I've been having these feelings towards you which I never knew were there until then, I don't know how I feel and I don't know what to do Jack'. Jack waited a moment before responding 'Danny, as you must know by now I have loved you for years there is no denying that, and as much as I have tried, my love for you has not gone away, it has only grown with each passing minute I'm near you, I will not get in the way of you and Dylan, I won't do it, so the only option I have left is to leave and you can't blame yourself for that'. Daniel agreed with that, he couldn't hurt Dylan but that doesn't mean it's any less easy to hurt Jack. 'Where will you go? Daniel asked, 'oh you know me, I'll go where the magic takes me'. Daniel smiled at Jack and stood up helping Jack up in the process, 'that sounds pretty good to me Jack' Daniel said. As Daniel reached the door he looked back at Jack standing alone in the middle of the room, this was killing him but what could he do. Daniel gave Jack a smile and closed the door. Daniel drove home wiping away tears, he still didn't know if this was the right decision but he kept driving until he got back home.

'Will you tell me now why you bought that thing? Merritt asked motioning to the ring in its little box, 'because' Dylan started 'even after this whole thing with Jack and all the fighting between me and Danny, I realised something, even when I was so angry at him for no reason at all really I still loved him more than I have ever loved anyone', 'wow' Merritt said finally starting to see the love these two have for each other. 'Well then' Merritt said 'we better get back to Daniel'.

Jack stood in same spot the whole time wondering what to do, he loved Danny and being next to him or a million miles away wasn't going to change that. And if today was any indication, Daniel still has feelings for him. ' _Who am I kidding?_ Jack thought to himself ' _I love him and I think he may love me, and that's enough for me to try'._ 'I've got to get back to Daniel' Jack said out loud, grabbing his coat and racing out the door.

And that's the end of chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed. I really don't know what to do for the next chapter, I wonder who will get to Daniel first, but that's not up to me, let me know who you want to see running in through the door to get Daniel. Anyway thank you so much for reading and I will see all you guys in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Now You Finally See Me

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights for Now You See Me. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing then click exit

Feedback is encouraged

Lula wandered about the apartment waiting for someone to get home, she couldn't stand not knowing what was happening with everyone. A few moments later there was a knocking on the door, she rushed to the door opening it to see Dylan and Merritt.

'Be quiet, Daniel is finally asleep' she hushed them thinking Daniel was in his room asleep. The boys apologised and came inside, immediately Dylan slowly went down the hallway to see Daniel. Lula motioned to stop but stopped herself when she saw Merritt's face.

'Where did you guys even go? Lula asked, 'I can't tell you yet' Merritt replied. Lula was about to push for answers when there was another knock on the door. Lula hurried to answer once again, opening the door to see Jack.

'Where's Daniel? Jack asked pushing his way into the room. Lula was shocked to see Jack had come back, Merritt was over the moon. 'Where have you been we've looked everywhere for you' Merritt said pulling Jack into a big hug.

Jack hugged Merritt back but quickly broke away to focus, 'it's good to see you Merritt, but where is Daniel? 'My question exactly' Dylan said coming up from the hallway. 'What do you mean? Lula asked, 'it's Daniel, he's not in his room'.

'What do you mean? Lula questioned, 'I mean he's not there' Dylan replied annoyingly, 'where is he then, I just saw him not too long ago' Jack announced. 'What? Dylan asked just realising Jack was back 'why was he with you?

'Because, he found me' Jack responded, 'what how? Lula asked, 'he heard Lee telling you the address', 'shit' Lula said to herself. 'I came back because I love him and he still loves me, I don't want to throw that away' Jack said.

'WHAT' Dylan yelled 'get it through your head that I'm with Daniel and there's nothing you can do about it Jack'. 'No I'm not going to let this go' Jack said defiantly. Dylan walked up to Jack and punched him in the cheek sending Jack to the floor, 'you are not going to get in the way of us' Dylan yelled angrily.

Merritt ran and pushed Dylan back, Jack quickly got up off the floor and lunged at Dylan. Merritt got in between both of them holding them both back as best he could. 'IVE LOVED HIM FOR YEARS' Jack yelled struggling to reach Dylan, 'YOU WERE TO LATE, HE CHOSE ME' Dylan yelled back.

'BOTH OF YOU NEED TO STOP THIS' Merritt yelled pushing them both back making them both fall backwards. The pair stood up ready for a fight, but were interrupted by Li coming between them with a sullen look on his face.

'Guys stop, its Daniel', 'What happened? Dylan asked, 'is he okay? Jack added. 'He's been in a car accident' Li announced. Lula put her hands to her mouth in shock, Merritt staggered back holding his head. Jack and Daniel though were the worst, Dylan's whole world shattered, Jack was silent not making a sound.

'Is he dead? Dylan asked blankly, 'no' Li responded 'but it's bad', Dylan felt a wave of relief but that was quickly replaced by more panic. 'Where is he? Jack asked, 'he's in the hospital' Li responded 'I can take you to him'.

Li drove everyone to the hospital in a van, upon reaching the car park Jack and Dylan dived out of the car running to the entrance, the rest waited and parked the car before heading inside.

Dylan got to the reception desk first. 'I'm looking for a man that was in a car accident' Dylan said with slight sob but managed to hold back tears. The receptionist checked the computer before responding, 'uh yes' she said 'he's in intensive care no visitors unfortunately', Jack was standing beside Dylan at that point, 'please' Jack asked 'were family' Dylan added, 'all of us' Lula said joining them with Merritt and Li.

'I'm sorry' she said 'but there are no visitors'. Li pushed his way to the front motioning everyone to move away, they all stepped back clearing a path for him. He spoke quietly to her as the others watched on.

Li stepped back as the woman got up, 'the eye has people everywhere' Li whispered to them. 'Follow me' the lady said before walking off down a hallway.

They all followed her from one hallway to the next, each one getting less and less busy. The floor and the walls were white with the only colour coming from paintings hung along the wall, Chairs dotted the edges of the hallways. They must have passed 100 rooms before the woman finally stopped in front of a big white door with a slit on the side as a little window.

She stepped aside as Dylan pushed open the door, closely followed by Jack. None of them were ready for what they saw.

Daniel was unconscious, on the bed, the sheet pulled up to his bare chest. He had a big patch over the whole of his right shoulder, the side of his face was covered in a patch which was covered by a bandage. His hair had been completely shaven, there was a big line of stitches on the top of his head. Daniels right leg was suspended in the air covered by a big cast.

There were countless tubes coming from his arms and face, connecting to big machines, there were blinking lights and beeps coming from the machines. Daniel stopped still when he saw what had become of Daniel. Dylan walked over to Daniels bed side and looked down at him finally letting the tears flow.

When Jack saw Daniel he quickly backed out of the room not strong enough to look at him like that. Lula followed Jack and so did Merritt and Li, they knew Dylan need to be alone.

Jack fell back into a plastic chair across the hall looking white as a ghost. Lula sat next to him while Li and Merritt sat a few chairs away.

Jack put his head in his hands and cried, Lula put her arm around his back trying to comfort him, 'he's going to be alright' Lula said not believing her own words. 'You don't know that' Jack sobbed, 'I do know there's no way were going to lose him'. Jack didn't respond

Dylan stood above Daniel wiping away tears, he could hear Daniels soft heartbeat coming through the monitor. Dylan grabbed Daniels limp hand, he was so cold. Dylan couldn't live without him, he needed him. Dylan gently nuzzled his head into Daniels neck clasping his hand with both of his. 'I'm not going to leave you Daniel' Dylan whispered into his neck

Merritt left to find the doctor wanting to find out just how serious this was. When Merritt returned he went into the room and called in the rest of them, by that point to tears had run dry and were replaced with nothing but sadness and worry.

Dylan was sitting in chair still tightly squeezing Daniels hand not letting anyone take it from him. Merritt explained as best he could. 'The doctor said that Daniel is in a critical but stable condition, he should be okay but they don't know when he'll wake up' Merritt explained.

'What else? Dylan asked 'you're not telling us something', 'I don't think I should…' 'Tell me' Dylan demanded, Merritt continued 'but they don't know when or if he he'll wake up'.

Dylan dropped his head, while Jack staggered back into the arms of Li who held him upright. There was a deathly silence in the room, no one had the stomach to speak but there was also nothing to say.

No one knew what to do, especially Jack and Dylan, here he was the man that they both loved on the brink of death and there was no magic strong enough to bring him back.

Days had past and there was still no change, Dylan had stayed by Daniel's side the whole time only getting up to go to the toilet. Li had gone home to take care of the house. Merritt and Lula went back to the house to sleep and in the morning would come back usually with a change of clothes for Dylan and Jack.

Jack hadn't left either, but he could barely get close to Daniel without Dylan biting his head off.

It was late in the afternoon and Lula and Merritt were getting coffee down at the hospital café.

Jack rose from his position in the hallway and gently creeped inside Daniels room. Dylan was fast asleep his hand clutched tight in Daniels not letting go.

Jack crept to the other side of Daniels bed and clasped onto his other hand. 'Daniel' Jack whispered 'I don't know what to do, I've never had these kind of feelings before and I'm so confused, I need you to wake up, I need to know how you feel' Jack started to let tears softly creep down his face 'Daniel, help me'.

Dylan kept his eyes closed until Jack had left the room. When Jack was gone Dylan rose to his feet and wiped his eyes not having a proper sleep in days. He let Jack talk to him because he didn't own Daniel, he loved Daniel but what if that wasn't enough, what if he was going to choose Jack.

Dylan reached into his pocket and took out the box that contained the ring he had bought for Daniel. He carefully plucked the ring from the box and slowly passed it between his fingers.

Dylan looked down at the man he loved and placed the ring in his hand closing Daniels fist around the ring. 'This is your decision Daniel, but whatever you pick, please just come back to us, to all of us'. Dylan leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Daniels.

Dylan walked out of the room, and carefully pulled the door shut behind him. Jack was sitting in the hallway face in his hands. 'Jack' Dylan said softly, Jack lifted his head and looked at Dylan with puffy red eyes, 'I'm not in the mood for a fight' Jack said exhausted.

'And you won't get one from me' Dylan replied sitting next to Jack. 'I'm so tired' Jack muttered, 'so am I Jack' Dylan replied with a tear falling from his face. Dylan stood up reaching for Jack's hand, which was taken.

'Come on' Dylan started 'were no use to him like this'. Jack agreed and the two walked side by side down the hallway finding Lula and Merritt on their back. 'Where are you guys going? Lula asked amazed to see them away from Daniel and side by side.

'We need some sleep' Jack muttered, 'we need to work something out' Dylan added. 'Come on guys' Merritt said softly, 'let's go home we can come back tomorrow.

The four of them drove home in silence everyone collapsing into bed once they were home. As if it was fate the moment Jack and Dylan's head hit the pillow. Daniel was back, he sat straight upright gasping in air as the machines exploded in coloured lights and loud beeps.

And that's the end of the chapter, I'm so sorry it's taken so long but I've been very busy. The next chapter may be the last because I'm not sure where else the story can go, I'm still not sure who Daniel will end up with, If you guys like the story and want to read more than I'd love to know what you think for future chapters. Anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
